Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Malus pumila, Mill.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple (Malus pumila, Mill.), which was discovered in Nyssa, Oreg., growing in a cultivated area in a block of BC 2 xe2x80x98Fujixe2x80x99 (not patented) apple trees. These trees were growing on xe2x80x98M 26xe2x80x99 rootstock (not patented) and had been planted Mar. 15, 1996. During the summer of 1996, I noticed a tree that was different in growth habit and leaf and fruit appearance from adjacent trees in the block. This tree was the result of budding from a bud stick taken from a limb sport or seedling mutation that was used to graft this tree of my new variety that I found. Subsequently, two additional identical trees were found in the same orchard. These trees had been grafted or budded from plant material from the same plant used to propagate the first tree of my new variety that I discovered.
The first asexual propagation of my new variety was performed in August, 1997 in Nyssa, Oreg. by budding onto xe2x80x98EMLA 26xe2x80x99 (not patented rootstock). Subsequent asexual propagation of additional trees in Nyssa, Oreg. has been accomplished by grafting buds onto xe2x80x98EMLA 9xe2x80x99 (not patented) rootstock, onto xe2x80x98Geneva 16xe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock and onto xe2x80x98M9xe2x80x99 (not patented) rootstock. Incompatibility was subsequently observed in the trees budded onto xe2x80x98Geneva 16xe2x80x99 rootstock. Several trees of my new variety have been tested by the U.S.D.A. Research Station in Wenatchee, Wash. for fire blight resistance.
Asexual reproduction by budding in Nyssa, Oreg. as set forth above has shown that the characteristics of my new variety are established and are transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
Certain characteristics of this variety, such as growth and color, may change with changing environmental conditions (e.g., photoperiod, temperature, moisture, soil conditions, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations (hue/value/chroma) are made with reference to the Munsell Book of Color, Kollmorgen Instruments Corp., 405 Little Britain Road, New Windsor, N.Y. 12553.